Maria
Maria is the vampire who created Jasper Hale and had an army of vampires. History Maria found Jasper Whitlock during the Southern vampire wars. At this point, Jasper was a major in the Confederate Army, and Maria was looking for humans that she could transform into vampires to create a newborn army, using the idea pioneered by Benito. After turning Jasper, she found that he was extremely useful to her, because he was able to control the emotions of other vampires around him, and make them work together. With Jasper and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy, she was able to take over many Mexican territories previously owned by other vampire clans. Jasper was very close to Maria, and Jasper thought of her as a god-like figure. In the movie version of Eclipse, ''Jasper and Maria are said to be romantically envolved and they kissed. While Jasper believed what they had was love, Maria was simply using him as "her puppet." Jasper was often rewarded by Maria, especially for helping her defeat Nettie and Lucy when they rebelled. One night, Maria ordered Jasper to "purge" the newborns, which meant for him to kill all of the newborns that showed no potential to remain in her coven. It made Jasper sick and depressed to do this, and so, Jasper later ran away with two other members of Maria's army, Peter and Charlotte, who he had let escape years before. It is unknown what became of Maria, although Edward mentions in the ''Midnight Sun draft that Maria once sought them out when they were in Calgary, and her appearance prompted the Cullens to move again, and Jasper politely told her to keep her distance in the future. Jasper also asks Peter and Charlotte to tell Maria that he wishes her well if they ever come across her again, so it can be assumed that Maria is still alive. It is unknown if she is still creating newborn vampires. Physical description In Eclipse , Maria is described as a tiny brunette with a soft and musical voice that has a tendency to be sharp. Although in the films, she has black hair and is of obvious Mexican descent. Also she is both involved and mentioned in the film while in the book she was only mentioned. 'Relationships' Jasper Whitlock While helping fight, win and recruit more vampires in her coven Maria grew fond of Jasper. The feelings were not returned by Jasper though. The reason why was because unlike his wife, Alice Cullen who he later fell in love with who loved him back for who he was, Maria did not making her the manipulator of Jasper only using romance to get what she wanted. That is why he eventually had enough of Maria and her manipulation eventually going to Alice a much better woman for him than Maria. Film portrayal Catalina Sandino Moreno portrays Maria in the film Eclipse. Etymology Maria is a variant of Mary; the meaning of which is "bitter" in Latin and Spanish. Appearances *''Eclipse'' (mentioned only) **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Midnight Sun ''(mentioned only) References See also Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Minor characters Category:Maria's Coven Category:Mentioned characters Category:Coven Leaders